


Let Her Keep Some of Her Dignity - A writing prompt

by chaosfay



Series: Alistair and Jasmine [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunkenness, Excessive Drinking, Hangover, Humor, Humorous Ending, Laughter, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending so much time in the Deep Roads alcohol may be the best way to recover.  Though, considering the strength of Dwarven alcohol, they may be in Orzammar a little longer.</p><p>This is Jasmine Amell's first experience with alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Her Keep Some of Her Dignity - A writing prompt

They were deep in there cups now.  The ale was horrible, but after spending so much time in the Deep Roads getting drunk seemed the best way to help relax.  
  
“Be careful, Jasmine, or you’ll have a hangover like no other tomorrow,” Alistair chuckled.    
  
She just laughed.  In fact she seemed to be find everything hilarious.  “I’m a healer!”  Tears were running down her face now, “I’ll be able to fix myself without a problem, right, Wynne?”  
  
Wynne had been pacing herself, the alcohol having little effect on her.  “No, my dear, you won’t.”  
  
Zevran raised a brow, “why not?”  He hadn’t taken a sip of the poor excuse for ale.  Likely due to his training kicking in.  An assassin is no good if they can’t stand up.  
  
“A hangover isn’t a wound.  She’ll have to suffer like the rest of us.”  
  
There was a loud thud from the end of the bench.  Jasmine was now laughing uncontrollably.  Their newfound companion, Oghren, had fallen trying to stand up.  “I’m okay!  Nothing to worry about here.”  His words slurred so badly they could hardly be understood.  
  
Alistair had been careful with his drinking, but was drunk nevertheless.  Not nearly as badly as Jasmine.  “I don’t think I want to be sleeping in the same bed as my sweet lady.”  
  
Leliana chuckled, her own cup of ale nearly untouched.  She had tried it, but the taste was too disgusting.  “Seen too many hangovers?”  
  
“That, and had a few myself.  A mage with a hangover is something definitely don’t want to see.”  Alistair caught Jasmine as she nearly fell backwards off the bench due to her laughing.  
  
“It’ll help the marriage!  See her at her worst!”  Oghren yelled with effort from the floor.  
  
Alistair blushed, “we’re not married.”  
  
“That would explain why you’re so happy!” The dwarf worked at getting his feet under him, practically crawling back onto the bench.    
  
Sten simply watched, and even after several drinks, he was entirely unfazed by the alcohol.  “You are a strange people.  I have never seen such behavior as this before.”  
“Neither have I!  Isn’t it great?”  She wiped the tears off her face, her laughing now under better control.  “I should get drunk again, later, at a bar, with stuff that tastes good.”  
  
Zevran chuckled, “I do believe you’ll forgo ever drinking again when you wake up.”  
  
“I need to pee.”  Jasmine said as she tried standing.  Leliana moved quickly to help the young woman stand.  
  
“Let me help you up.  It’s likely you’ll fall over at this point.”  With aid from Alistair they managed to get the very drunk mage to her feet.  
  
“Wow, I didn’t know there were so many of you!”  Jasmine exclaimed, eyes wide, “will I get two Alistairs tonight?”  
  
Alistair only groaned, hiding his very red face behind hands.  “Take her to her room, would you?”  
  
Leliana nodded, moving carefully as she helped the mage walk out of the bar.  
  
As soon as Jasmine and Leliana were out of earshot, “I believe we now know a fantasy hers.”  Zevran said as he winked at Alistair.  
  
“Do not say a word of that, ever.  Let her keep some of her dignity.”  He took a final sip of his drink before standing.  Though wobbly he managed to walk out of the bar and to the room he shared with Jasmine.  
  
Oghren, now finally in his seat, “what fantasy?”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> After so much fluff and smut I felt their was a mighty need for some humor. I hope you enjoy this! I based it off a personal experience of mine, but thankfully I didn't have a hangover.


End file.
